


Spideypool Drabbles

by that_one_67_impala



Category: Marvel
Genre: Depressed Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter Parker is a fucking ray of sunshine, Self-Esteem Issues, Transgender Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_67_impala/pseuds/that_one_67_impala
Summary: This is a little drabble I got inspired to do thanks to the blog @sentence-prompts on Tumblr.





	1. He made him fall in love with himself all over again.

Wade never had a good opinion of himself. At least, not since Weapon X made him their personal test dummy and fucked his face all up. He honestly didn't think there was anything that would ever make him happy again, ever make him feel like he had a purpose. Well, besides eliminating or scaring the shit out of the sick fucks he's hired to, or protecting the good people he's hired to.

Then came Peter.

This absolute fucking ray of sunshine kid whose smile and even just his goddamned presence can light up the darkest part of Wade's soul. When he's working a job, he's cold, heartless, his mind is only on one thing. But when he and Peter are alone on those rooftops in the early mornings and even later nights, and the bustling city and the stresses of their everyday lives just fades away and it's just them, he feels... light. He feels happy.

When they're up there on the roof whether they're talking, eating, flirting, any of it. Just being with Peter is a gift and, slowly but surely, this beautiful, narcissistic, crude-humored man crumbled. His walls toppled over and he let Peter in. He let someone in for the first time in what felt like several lifetimes.

Slowly but surely, this one person, this one ray of sunshine, made him fall in love with himself all over again.


	2. He tries his best to be invisible in the crowd.

He tries his best to look invisible. To avoid confrontation at any cost. He wears generic hoodies, pants, tee shirts, sweaters, shoes. He stays silent, stays on his phone. Anything to be invisible, anything to not stand out. Anything to avoid-

"Hey, Penis Parker!" Flash bellowed from across the hallway, making Peter cringe in his own skin.

Anything to avoid that.

Peter had come out as transgender and had been out for nearly three years. The torment from Flash never stopped, never even slowed down. Peter learned a long time ago that it's best just to fade away, try to be invisible. But with Flash, it's difficult. Somehow, no matter what he wears, he can always pluck Peter from the crowd with that obscene nickname.

It was horrible enough getting inappropriate drawings of dicks and vaginas when he's in chemistry class, or calculus, or any other class; now he has to deal with Flash screaming 'Penis Parker' across the entire fucking school to make him spin around.

He tries his best to look invisible in the crowd, blend in, disappear. But sometimes, just sometimes, he wishes he wouldn't have to.


	3. He allowed himself to believe they were meant to be.

What a fucking idiot he was. How could he have hope? How could he ever think he could be happy? How could he allow himself to be this far gone?

After the battle with Thanos, Peter never made it back to Wade's apartment like he was supposed to. Wade thought for the first couple of hours, for the first couple days, that Peter was helping the people in the aftermath of the battles. Wade knew how much that 'friendly neighborhood spider-man' thing meant to him, keeping up that image. So for the first hours and days after the battle, he figured he was cleaning up.

But the hours turned into days and weeks and he never came back. In desperation, Wade turned to the X-Men and the Avengers for answers. But not the ones he was hoping for, not the ones he was expecting.

He ran home battling his anger and depression, denial of Peter's death consuming him as he searched for answers. He never found any.

The weeks turn into months and years after the battle, still nothing.

Wade lost count of the drinks he'd had though they did nothing to him. He lost count of the days and nights spent curled up in the tub with a knife determined to feel again. He lost count of the number of flowers he put on Peter's side of the bed. He lost count of the number of relatives and heroes that gave 'their condolences' and he lost count of how many he actually considered killing.

But he couldn't lose count of one thing. One crucial detail that never would have brought himself to this situation if he hadn't let it. That was that he allowed himself to believe that they were stupidly meant to be.


End file.
